Kiss Me
by Wake Up Dreaming
Summary: Blaine and Kurt decide to try out a new game called "too hot," when you can kiss, but nothing else can touch. The winner gets to do whatever they like to the loser. Klaine. Oneshot. PWP. Rated M for a reason.


_A/N: Wrote this for my friend Kelly on tumblr a while back and completely forgot to post this here. So, hi, yes, I write Klaine fic too! Lala. Anyway, hello again! I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

><p>"So when I win –"<p>

"IF you win," interrupted Blaine.

"When I win," restated Kurt with a grin, "I get to do anything I want to you?"

"When I win, I'll get to do whatever I want to you," said Blaine in a gravelly voice. "And you know I will."

"Wanna bet on it?" Kurt asked moving closer.

Blaine swallowed. Hard. "I think the game's good enough of a bet."

Slowly they moved close to each other. Having been together for seven months, kissing was a practiced motion, nearly a habit, that both of them couldn't get enough of.

Blaine felt Kurt's tongue brush across his lips, and he parted his own to let Kurt deepen the kiss.

Blaine could tell Kurt was playing hardball – sucking on his lower lip, breathing deeply and oh, god, that was a moan, that was TOTALLY moan. Kurt was totally cheating. Blaine heard himself let out a completely involuntary whimper.

"You're going to lose, babe," whispered Kurt into the kiss, "and I'm going to get to do exactly what I want to you, and you're going to scream for it."

Blaine was flexing his right hand, and digging the nails of his left hand into his thigh. He wasn't positive, but he was pretty sure that he'd have nail marks for weeks.

Blaine, though, refused to give up so easily. He pressed closer to Kurt, making him lean back against the couch. "Sit right there," he said, low and hard. "Just…Just like that." Carefully, without allowing even part of his pants touch Kurt's, Blaine straddled Kurt, putting a hand on the couch on either side of Kurt's head.

"Not fucking fair," said Kurt, visibly straining. "Oh, you cheater."

"You're gonna lose," said Blaine with a grin, "and you're going to do exactly what I want you to, and you're going to not even care."

He pressed his lips back to Kurt's, and felt himself shudder. "Gonna lose," said Kurt, pulling out his best move. He began to suck on Blaine's tongue.

Unexpectedly – or, frankly, expectedly, Blaine could barely remember his own name when Kurt did that – his legs lost their balance, and he fell onto Kurt's lap.

Kurt grabbed his hips and, without exactly deciding who won, rolled him over on the couch and straddled Blaine, grinding against his hips. Blaine wasn't sure, but there was a damned good chance he let out a strangled gasp at the friction.

Kurt moved his lips down his jaw line, reaching the spot behind his ear and flicking his tongue against the sensitive skin. Blaine writhed under him, moaning a little each time their cocks brushed against each other.

"Fuck," whined Blaine, a little too desperately. "Oh, goddamnit, Kurt."

"Love it when you swear," mumbled Kurt as he raked his hands down Blaine's chest. He pushed his black polo up and Blaine raised his arms to allow it to be pulled over his head. Kurt moved his mouth down Blaine's stomach, leaving Blaine to let out a strangled gasp and tip his head back against the couch and hold on for dear life.

"Stay still," said Kurt, "you're not allowed to move."

"What?" Blaine managed to ask.

"You move," said Kurt with a devilish grin, "I get up and leave, right here, right now. You move, and I walk out that door."

"But – I…"

"Nothing. Not one movement. Here," Kurt pulled off his scarf and came back up to straddle a very disoriented and pleasure-drunk Blaine to tie his hands behind his back. "There. Now you can't really move your arms."

Blaine's only real response was a garbled noise that sounded a bit like, "Neeyarug."

"I'm glad you agree," said Kurt in a somewhat snarky tone. Blaine would have replied, but Kurt was palming him through his jeans and, hey, words be damned. "You can only move if I say so."

Blaine started to nod, but stopped himself. Kurt smiled. "Now you're getting it."

Kurt tapped Blaine's hips and told him to lift them, unbuttoning his jeans quickly and sliding them to the floor.

"So hot," murmured Kurt, "so gorgeous. Love you."

"Lovootoo," Blaine managed to garble out.

"Talking counts."

That shut Blaine up.

Kurt moved his mouth over Blaine slowly, shallowly mouthing over the head while Blaine was convinced all the rest of his body was on fire. How did he get here, this beautiful, perfect boy who WANTED to touch him like this? Who actually loved him?

Whatever he did to deserve this, he would do it a million times over, just to have Kurt by his – OH SWEET FUCK.

Kurt swallowed all of Blaine's cock once he was done torturing Blaine with the shallow movements, leaving Blaine just wanting to scream in pleasure.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, and fuck were the only words mulling about in that half-broken brain of his.

Kurt looked up at him as he licked up the thick vein, leaving Blaine to just want to scream or moan or move or kiss him or SOMETHING, just show how good this felt, show how much he loved him. Those blue eyes were gorgeous in the most dirty way and Kurt muttered, "Come on, baby, come for me," once he moved away from Blaine's cock. Kurt stroked Blaine two, three times, and then Blaine was seeing stars, still unable to move.

Kurt's angel voice whispering, "you can move all you want now," was music to his ears.

He let out a gasping moan as he bucked his hips up, coming all over Kurt's fist. "Oh, fuck, Kurt…"

Once the stars moved from his eyes and his breathing steadied again, Kurt pressed a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips. "That was fun," he said with a grin. "I knew I'd win."

"But…You cheated," mumbled Blaine. "Game was fun, though."

Kurt nodded. "We should play again sometime."

"Once I take care of you," said Blaine with a big grin. He pressed Kurt back against the couch, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and kissing him hard, being completely unable to fathom how everything seemed to be so goddamned perfect between the two of them.


End file.
